


Being Too Helpful

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin would do anything for Yukio, even go to Mephisto for costume ideas and help just to make sure Yukio won't feel lonely going stag to a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Too Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its characters. I am not getting any profit or compensation for this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.

When Rin found out Yukio was going to the costume party alone, he asked Mephisto for some help.

**** at the dance ****

Yukio had worked hard on his Tuxedo Mask costume. Sailor Moon had always been a guilty pleasure.

It actually got very little attention, until…

“Yuki-chan!”

“Eh?” Yukio turned and then nearly swallowed his tongue.

Rin was wearing Sailor Moon’s uniform. His tail brought up the back of the skirt a bit too high.

He put his hands on his hips and looked serious, Kuro on his shoulder with a fake crescent on his forehead.

“RIN!! WHAT IN THE...!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this only because of the idea of Rin’s tail bringing up the back of his skirt too far. :p


End file.
